


Made in America

by memoriesaremine



Series: Liv's Hatchetober 2020!! [2]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Psychological Torture, Other, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Sorry Hannah Banana :(, hatchetober, seriously tho why do we say the pledge of Allegiance still it's weird and cult-y, this is rlly short but like i wanted to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesaremine/pseuds/memoriesaremine
Summary: Hannah Foster recites the Pledge of Allegiance with her class, but she knows what's to come. She knows the implications. Wiggly practically tells him herself.
Series: Liv's Hatchetober 2020!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Made in America

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt fill for Hatchetober Day 15: America!! 
> 
> TWs for brief mentions of child abuse and, y'know, Wiggly being Wiggly 
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

_ I pledge Allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of America…. _

Fifteen good little third-graders at Hatchetfield elementary chanting those ever-familiar words to the flag. Just as they’d been taught since Kindergarten, as soon as the loudspeaker crackled to life and instructed them to do so, they stood up straight like robots, put their hands to their hearts, and proclaimed allegiance to their great country. 

_ And to the Republic for which it stands…. _

Hannah Foster was one of those good little children. She stood when she was supposed to and chanted the words to the Pledge along with her classmates. But she didn’t like it. She felt like she was being yanked by the collar every time she had to stand, like the words were being forced from her mouth. 

_ “What’re you saying, Han-nah Ban-ana?”  _ The doll in her head would taunt. “ _ You must weally weally love me if you pledge to me evewy single day!”  _

“N-no,” Hannah would mumble under her breath. She couldn’t be heard dissing the Pledge of Allegiance. She would get in lots of trouble for that. “Not you.” 

_ One nation, Under God, indivisible…. _

_ “Thaat’s wight, Han-nah,”  _ the voice in her head whispered. Webby was silent during those times. Hannah wondered if she could even hear. Hannah would call out to her desperately in her mind but would hear no response. “ _ I’m a God. You pwedge to me. Don’t wowwy, Banana.”  _ Horrible laughter filled her head, drowning out the voices of the fourteen other little drones swearing fealty to the monster in her mind. “ _ It’ll all be over weaaal soon _ . _You'll still be pledging allegiance. Don't you worry about that! Won't be any different!_ ”

_ With liberty and justice for all….. _

_"Well, maybe not that,"_ Wiggly's voice taunted. _"But, did you weally have it anyways?"_

Hannah couldn’t take it anymore. She sobbed out the last words, the laughter ringing in her ears as the other kids stopped and stared. The teacher sighed. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence in her class, not by a long shot. Hannah tried to stammer out an ‘I’m sorry,’ but the teacher didn’t seem to hear. She just pointed Hannah to the nurse’s office so she could calm down. Another time her mother would be called about her behavior, and another time her mother would be angry when she got home. The thought itself made Hannah tremble. 

“ _ Aww, why so mushy, Ba-na-na,”  _ the voice in her head taunted. “ _ Nothing to be ashamed of. You were made in America after all, just like me!”  _

Hannah let out a scream that rocked the hallways, but it couldn't drown out the voices and laughter and pledge of allegiance in her head. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! please leave a comment if you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Sorry Hannah this is my formal apology to u 
> 
> Shameless self-promo: 
> 
> Tumblr: @thegalwhoreallylikesmusicals


End file.
